1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output device and a method of outputting an image, and especially relates to an image output device and a method of outputting an image that make editing work of a user easy.
2. Related Art
Photo sticker machines that take photos of users, allow the users to perform editing images obtained by taking the photos, print an image after editing on a sticker sheet, and provide the sticker sheet are known. Hereinafter, taking photographs of the users and obtaining images will be referred to as “shooting” or “shooting the users”. Such photo sticker machines are installed in amusement (play) facilities, or the like. Main users of the photo sticker machines are females. In a photo sticker machine, the user selects an editing target image from shot images, and performs editing by compositing an image prepared in advance to the selected image, or inputting characters or line drawing to the selected image.
Among such photo sticker machines, there is a photo sticker machine that allows the user to select a shooting course (couple course/friend course) at the time of shooting, and performs editing processing based on the selected shooting course (see JP 2012-37735 A). In such a photo sticker machine, when the couple course has been selected, for example, an editing tool that enables easy editing work is provided to a male user who is not accustomed to the editing work. Accordingly, even the male user who is not accustomed to the editing work can easily proceed in the editing work.
Further, there are a photo sticker machine that displays a question that is a clue about the editing work to the user when allowing the user to perform the editing work, and a photo sticker machine that displays a question related to a taste of the user, and displays an image for compositing based on a response of the user to the question.